


Sixteen Candles

by rancheel



Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Morgan's 16th birthday bash is great, everyone's happy. Tony doesn't want to admit he's going to be a mess about the fact his little girl is growing up.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Reader, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Sixteen Candles

Morgan’s birthday party was a huge hit. You and Tony were thankful for that after all the work you put into it.

She invited all of her friends, as well as most of the Avengers to celebrate her special day.

Her 16th birthday. Time really flies, doesn’t it?

“Hey,” Tony whispered to you quietly as you refilled the chip bowl in the kitchen, music lightly thumping against the walls of the kitchen from the living room. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” you replied softly, shimmying the chip bag by it’s ends to get the final fragments of chips out and into the shallow bowl. “I’m fine. Are _you_ okay?”

“Of course.”

Tony walked over to stand next to you at the kitchen island where you worked. He seemed to just stare while you moved around your kitchen to be sure all the assorted dips were restocked properly before Tony finally trapped you against the counter, hands on either side on top of the marble countertop.

“Babe—”

“Tony, I’m fine!” You exclaimed, a laugh bubbling through your words. “Totally fine.”

Tony’s head tilted slightly with a raised brow.

“No. Stop it. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure you’re not emotional—”

“Anthony Stark, shut your mouth,” you hissed playfully as you leaned forwards to bump your nose against his. Tony had a smirk on his lips before clearing his throat.

“I love you,” he whispered finally. Your smile only grew before he pressed a quick, gentle kiss to your lips before leaning his body closer to yours.

“I’m aware,” you teased back lightly before pecking his lips back quickly before ducking out from his cage he placed you in.

“You know you can tell me what’s up, right?”

“Tones!”

“I know! I know! You’re fine, I get it!” He replied dramatically, turning to lean his lower back against the counter.

“If you’re thinking I’m going to be a mess on our daughter’s 16th, that’s not my department,” you sassed, throwing your husband a look as you moved to grab an apple from the fruit basket in it’s temporary spot.

Tony gasped and crossed his arms over his chest. “You think _I’m_ the mess?”

“She’s your little girl!”

“She’s _your_ little girl!”

“Okay, okay! We’ll both be messes later,” you relented finally, taking a bite of your apple.

“Later,” Tony scoffed. “I’ll be a mess when I take her to her driver’s test tomorrow. Later will be then.”

“You just don’t want to admit she’s growing up.” You spoke around your bite as you chewed, gently hip-checking Tony as you started to make your way back to the den as you heard Peter cheering from the den with Sam.

What you said must have shut Tony up pretty good. He stayed quiet the whole time as you left him alone. You watched as most of the Avengers hunched over your coffee table, playing monopoly with a bunch of teenagers. It was actually a welcoming sight.

“Mom!” Morgan shouted suddenly, waving around her phone. “Harley said he’s bringing his sister! Is that okay?”

“Yeah! That’s fine!” You called back with the same enthusiasm as her, which caused her to laugh before you felt Tony’s arms around your waist, pulling your back completely to his chest before moving your head to the side for a quick peck.

Regardless of the chaste kiss in front of your colleagues and daughter’s friends, you still heard the usual chorus of groans.

“Get a room!” Peter shouted loudly. You shushed him harshly and threateningly moved to look like you’re going to toss your apple at his head.


End file.
